Love and Trials
by Blondie56 xoxo
Summary: Jenna moved from sunny fl to forks. She doesnt make to many friends accept for edward cullen and jacob black. Her whole world turns upside down and the two boys pasts soon come and follow her as well as her own
1. Chapter 1

So, here I was at my school on the first day. Here I was in the most miserable, cloudy, and un-sunny town in the United States. Here I was gloomy and annoyed missing Florida.

O by the way I'm Jenna Hilley. I just moved to the town of Forks or as I like to call it "the Town of Doom." I'm from Fort Lauderdale, Florida so I stood a little with my tan and dyed blonde hair. I guess people were a little different here then back in Florida.

My parents are major business people for a huge multi-million dollar company. They had a new business up in a nearby town but they wanted to try living in a country so here I was stuck. I personally don't know why they think that since all they are doing is sleeping here in this huge mansion of a house. Most of the time they will be on business trips to other businesses or at work late at night.

So while they were having a life and living it up all over the world, I was stuck in Forks. The nice part was I was stuck in huge mansion with a whole new redecorated cute room. This wouldn't be that bad. My parents also flew down my adorable lime green convertible bunch buggy. The car of my life. Too bad the convertible part wasn't much use in a town with no sunshine and rain that would ruin the inside of it. O well. Just another thing to love about this right!

As I got out of my thought I looked at my clock and I knew I had to get into the school. When I walked in the halls I got all these looks from the different cliques of girls. None of them looked very nice. I guess they aren't very welcoming to new people.

As I arrived in the office, where I got the first nice smile and conversation of that mourning. The office lady pulled out a map, walked me through school, and told me about my classes. She eventually took me to my locker showed me the code and left. Since I was already late for class, I slowly got my books and organized the locker a little. Then I arrived to my Spanish class. As I walked and sat down where a very cute guy caught my eye. He had a nice tan, black spiked hair, and def looked to cute and mature for high school.

When I looked at him I guess I was staring and he smiled at me. I felt shivers all over my body. I slowly looked away. Since at home Spanish class was my forte I was able to catch up on everything. Well when I wasn't checking out the cutie next to me. Come on can u blame me?

I eventually learned in class the cutie's name was Jacob Black. The bell rang leaving me excited to see what else would happen during the day and as I thought that Jacob looked at me and smiled before he left the class. Talk about good first day. Well for the first period anyway.

Next class was hard wear shop. Yeah, I know it's weird for a girl to take it but the other option was home economics. I was a girly girl but I wasn't the kind that was able to bake at all! The most I could bake was popcorn and that still came out burnt. Since I didn't feel like burning down the classroom, I decided to take hard ware. Too bad the whole time I felt like eyes were on me but I did get to flirt with some boys which is always fun. Still though, it felt as if I screwed up I was going to get mocked because I was a girl. So I made sure I listened.

Lunch soon came after. It wasn't that great. Yeah, usually lunch was my favorite period at school but, when you have no one to eat it with or hang out with it sucks. Also I heard a lot of whispers about me which is never fun for anyone. I guess I will just haft to cope for as long as I can. Hopefully in my next periods I would make friends.

All of the sudden five kids came into the lunchroom. All eyes were on them. There were three boys and two girls. They seemed like juniors or seniors. All of the made Abercrombie models look like regular people. The girls especially made me feel very self conscious. One of the guys though seemed separated from the group of gorgeous people. It looked as though the other four were paired up. You think he would be with someone to since he was drop dead gorgeous.

Then he swiftly looked at me with his bright hazel eyes. They seemed to stare me down. I couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad way. Of course, I quickly turned away feeling myself blushing. Luckily the lunch bell rang so could stop looking down at my feet and looking like an idiot.

My next period was a free period which meant some time to think and be by myself. It also meant time to text my good friends Katherine and Katie back home. The girls that made my teen years a blast and now I was separated from them by thousands of miles. We were supposed to go through our high school years together living it up but here I was sophomore year all be I and practically a loner. Warm tears started coming down my face. When the bell rang I wiped them away and sucked it up as I ran to class praying not to be late.

While I was running for all my might I wasn't able to recognize the slippery floor sign. I quickly was falling but then out of nowhere and hand caught me. My yelling soon stopped as I was enchanted with the beautiful face that I recognized from the lunch room. It was just inches away from mine. I felt frozen in his arms. Our gazes met for what seemed like eternity. As I slowly stood I quickly slipped back down on my butt. That hurt so much.

The guy helped me up and tried to keep in a smile. I guess he was amused by my constant falling on the ground. Of course who wouldn't? He hoisted me up. What a gentlemen! The guy kept his hand on my back as we crossed the slippery floor. We finally arrived to class and as soon as we arrived the teacher looked at us. "O Mr. Cullen you found our new student Ms. Hilley I see a..." I just smiled stupidly as he talked. I guess I was the missing link or something for him to send someone to find me.

The biology teacher looked at us standing there and I guess got aggravated and said, "Well go on sit down Edward and Jenna," and I quickly rushed to my seat. As I sat down I realized I now knew this god like figure's name. It got me a little happy on the inside. Edward seemed to fit him but not the most common name. Well I mean most people would shorten it to Eddie or Ed.

As I looked at Edward more closely I realized how deathly pale he was. I mean people in this town were pale enough and he was paler then them! Besides that he had light brown hair and an interesting hairstyle to go alone with it. As we walked to our seats he sort of gave me a crooked smile and I might as well totally swoon when he did that.

After I got done goggling Edward, I slowly started to realize I was in an all junior class. Which made me feel pretty acward.I just sort of laid low since I didn't want to look like the weirdo smart child. Not the best reputation to get in a new school.

During class I just shrugged back in my seat and occasionally playing with my hair or pen. The next two classes were interesting. Since I found out that apparently everyone knows everything since everyone somehow heard I fell on my butt twice in the hall. Some guys asked if I was ok and all girls just seemed to laugh at me which just made me feel amazing. I heard them all through my all girls PE class. It couldn't be coed. I didn't get it. I mean I was such a social butterfly at my other high school and now it seems things have flipped around now.

So history came and gone. Nothing interesting there but its history so there is never anything interesting there. Off I soon went to my English class, where the unexpecting hottie Jacob Black was in. Which I had no complaint about. I sat down in class and to my delight Jacob sat next to me.

I smiled at him and smiled back with his amazing perfectly white smile. After a while of smiles Jacob put out his hand and said, "Hi I don't think we formally met. I'm Jacob."

"Nice to meet you I'm Jenna," and I shook his hand. Jacob seemed to hold a little longer then he was supposed to. When he sadly let go, I flashed him a flirty and flipped my hair for my own enjoyment. As class went on I dropped me pen and of course I reached for it. I guess Jacob did to because soon enough his hand was on top of mine.

I blushed a little when he said, "So I've heard about you," and of course I blushed more. He must of saw my embarrassment because he soon said, "Please don't be embarrassed its just word gets around here and especially when the girl is as pretty as you." Off went the blush meter!

Sadly his hand drew from mine as the teacher started telling us to right notes. During class I looked at Jacob and said, "Hey, What you said about everyone knowing who I am… you're kidding me right, "as I rolled my eyes in front of him.

Jacob just flashed that adorable smile. That didn't answer my question no matter how cute it was. The thought just kept going through my head. "Jenna don't freak, it's just well new people aren't that common around here so when someone new comes it's a big deal for people. Most people aren't so welcoming, well I guess in your case girls."

I loved how this Jacob Black kid could totally try to relate to me. It was cute and comforting.

The first day of school soon ended as quick at it started. I was so excited that it was over with and to go and call my friends all about it. So as soon as the bell rang I ran to my locker got my books and practically sprinted down the stairs.

I guess I wasn't paying attention cause on my way down I missed a step and went face down to the floor. Once again though Edward was there to catch me. All I could think was how many more times I could embarrass myself in front of this cute upperclassman. Edward seemed to laugh a little at my falling. Like I wasn't embarrassed enough without him doing that. Then he had to say "I see you have a wet spot from out earlier encounter."

My gosh! He was so rude. So I just rolled my eyes and walked away all huffy as I said, "Thanks." Then to add to the fun encounter when I walked outside it was pouring rain. Lucking though, I had a hood to put over my hair at least. I heard splashing behind to soon enough see Edward trying to catch up with me. He caught up pretty quickly. I though he must be on track or something.

I ignored it but, then he grabbed my wrist and said, "Please wait."

"What?" I said as I looked at his gorgeous face.

Edward seemed to just look at me for a second. I couldn't really tell what he was trying to tell me. Then he said the obvious thing. "Jenna I'm really sorry I really didn't mean to offend you" and had a somewhat humored face on. That didn't make more aggravated or anything.

I gave in a little when I turned I finally looked him in his hazel eyes and said, "Its fine. I just don't want to deal with jerky guys already. Anyways I should be thanking you. If you didn't catch both times today I would probably have a concussion or some broken bones by now."

"Yeah…. It's your first day and you have fallen three times already," and just when I thought he was being nice he laughed.

Giving him a really dirty look, I said, "Ok I can get laughed at somewhere else"

Just as started walking Edward got in front of me. As I tried to get around him he seemed being able to go around me and block me. It aggravated me more and more by the minute. All I wanted to do was get away from this guy but apparently he didn't get that. Out of all the people in the world he had to do this to of course it was me.

I finally just screamed, "Is there something I can help you with!"

Edward smiled at me like I just told a joke. "Yeah, I know we just met but there is this science project. I know you must be smart for being a sophomore in a junior class and do you want to do the project with me." Edward said this with the most hopeful eyes.

I had to stop and think about this for minute. Yeah he was cute but that shouldn't be a reason for accepting him and he was practically harassing me. Also though I could be stuck with a bratty girl or an idiotic guy. Plus, Edward was one of the smartest guys in class I heard so it would go along faster than with other people.

Then I stupidly said that word that would change my life. I said "Yeah."

Edward smiled that crooked smile that made my heart beat faster than normal and said, "Great, we will go over my house tomorrow and don't worry I will give you a ride."Then he was gone in a blink second leaving me unknowing of what was going to happen tomorrow. I kept thinking how awkward it was going to be with him in his house.

I eventually just decided to brush it off and not think about it or look into too much. I put my keys in my car and just drove down the practically empty rods with the occasional car or two. Soon enough I arrived home to my empty house and finished my first day of homework. By the time I got done with that, I was emesnly bored with having no new friends and having my old ones not answering. The computer wasn't option because I didn't feel like seeing what I was missing in Florida. My parents weren't going to be home till 8 and it was only four.

As I was in my little boring moment the phone rang. I couldn't wait to tell Katherine and Katie all of the things and about all the cute boys of my newest school. I picked up the phone faster than the speed of lightning. I quickly picked up the answering, "Hello?"

Then the voice of I wasn't expecting to hear. The voice of the guy I thought I left being two weeks ago come on saying, "Jenna its Ashton."


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth immediately dropped from unbelief. My throat felt dry and at unease of what to say to him but I finally managed to say, "Ashton I don't know what to say to right now."

Ashton's voice seemed to get enraged with anger as he practically yelled, "Jenna you don't know what to say! I should be the one not knowing what to say! You left thousand miles away not even telling and making me find out by going to your house to see moving trucks! "

With my heart sinking with shame and sadness, I started to think of Ashton. How his perfect blonde shaggy hair looked in the wind. How his white smile seemed to reflect off his sun kissed skin. How he his muscles felt when they were holding me. The thing I remember most though was last night I saw Ashton.

We were walking around my backyard beach hand in hand. Perfect moonlight with starts all around us. It was a nice warm night as the wind blew in our faces bringing in chilled winds. I was moving in two weeks and Ashton was leaving for a two week trip to Georgia for some big college scholarship. As I was going to tell him he held me close to him.

This wasn't making it any easier and it just made me want to delay it even longer but, I know I had to tell him. Then as I pulled away to tell him the words that would break both his heart and mine, Ashton looked into my eyes so lovingly and said "Jenna I love you and I don't how I would exist without you."

Those words made it official to me that I couldn't tell him there. He just told me he loved me. I knew I couldn't tell him face to face.

I started to feel tears fall down my face from remembering that moment. Remembering what he said to me and what a terrible thing I did to him and yet all I did was lay my head on his chest and act like I was going to be there when he came back.

Ashton's voice soon enough came back on the phone. "Jenna I tell you I love you and you knew how hard that was for me to say. Yet, you can't tell me when you're moving half across the country from me."

All I could say to him was, "I'm sorry." Then the phone went dead.

I could feel my heart breaking by the minute. My sadness consumed me. I felt guilt, anger, and depression all from that one phone call from that one mistake I should have never made. What made everything more aggravating was that I was all the way Forks still dealing with Fort Lauderdale drama. All I could wish was that my parents didn't get the new job and I was back to my old life.

The next morning I did my normal routine. Woke up, got breakfast, got lecture from dad, and that sort of stuff. I looked at my unpacked stuff that was very little since I hated it. What was out was ripped jean skirt and a tee shirt that said "Life is Better Blonde" Put on the basic makeup: eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Straightened my long blonde hair. Soon enough I was on my way to school.

Half-way to school though my car shut down! It was unbelievable. That just didn't make the gloomy mourning any sunnier for me. So there I was sitting on beside the road pitying myself. Then out of nowhere a black motorcycle drove by. Soon enough though it turned around.

When biker finally came and took off his helmet I recognized him. It was no other then Jacob Black with his nice tight shirt and ripped jeans. There was a plus to this situation I guessed. I looked at Jacob suspiciously as he laughed at my broken down car. I shot him a look.

He laughed a little more and said, "Sorry but, come on its little funny."

"No it's really not! I have no way to get school. I'm going to be later or not arrive at all. I have no cell phone service in the middle of nowhere and this is my favorite car and now it's broken down!" I could hear myself whining but I didn't care. This was not good luck at all!

Jacob smiled as he nodded over towards his bike. I knew what he was thinking that he could give me ride. I immediately said, "No way!"

"OOOO come on. It's not that bad plus you will have me driving", as he flashed that smile.

I gave him a look as if he was crazy! "No! One I'm in a skirt, two that thing is dangerous, and three I'm in a skirt!"

Jacob laughed at me just like Edward did. I didn't get why so many guys were doing that to me lately. Jacob eventually just grabbed my arm and brought me over to his bike. Jacob handed me his helmet as he wore nothing over his head. When he handed it to me he could tell what I was thinking and just gave me a look that said calm down. If only he knew how hard that was for me at the moment.

As I sat on the bike I made sure Jacob was looking at the road instead of my Victoria Secret underwear. I guess it wasn't the best day to wear a skirt but it's not like I knew my car was going to breakdown and that I was going to haft to ride on a motorcycle. Life is just surprising that way.

Then all of the sudden the motorcycle started. Making fierce acceleration. I was holding on to Jacob for dear life since I was pretty scared of my own . I don't think he minded either. We finally arrived at school where I'm pretty sure I flashed the whole campus my underwear. That was super embarrassing. Even though I'm sure the hormonal boys didn't mind. Of course that is because they are hormonal boys. I got a few comments on my underwear that day just to make it even better.

The bell rang as I was gushing over the embarrassment I just went through. Jacob looked at me as I quickly grabbed him so we could get into to English without being totally late. But, that didn't work out since I ended up getting a tardy with Jacob even though I told him the teacher what happened. The jerk didn't believe me.

During Spanish class, Jacob wrote me a note saying, "See that wasn't that bad. =)" When I turned to him I just stuck out my tongue and so did he. We were practically five year olds. That's the fun part about being a teenager though. You don't always haft to be mature.

More unluckiness happened in hardware. After countless comments about my flash today-which sucked enough- I also had to make a bird house. I thought it was going to be easy but it turned out not to be. It also turned out horrible but luckily I got passing grade. That's only because I dropped a hammer on my foot. I was slowly figuring out why today the world was against me.

All the way to lunch I limped every four to five steps. Soon as I got my books I got to lunch late because of my limp. This meant I had like no time to eat. The day just kept getting better and better. Edward eyed me right when I got in the door. He quickly came up to me when he saw me limping over to a table. For the first time he came over with sympathy and said, "You didn't really hurt yourself again, did you?"

Then I shook my head no so I didn't look like an idiot once again in front of him. Then he smiled at me and said, "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine on my own. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself, thank you very much." I said to him.

Edward ignored me anyway as his took my arm over his shoulder and practically carried me to my table. Sure I loved every minute but it was the principal of the thing. If my leg didn't hurt so badly I would have probably objected. IT actually felt good for a while to get off my foot and for it not throbbing with pain for a while. Plus when he flashed those adorable eyes at me that seemed a little black today and when he held me so close to him I couldn't help but to feel as if I was going to faint. If you were in my position you would have felt the same. Then as I was about to object, Edward already had me at the table with a chair under my foot. There was no fairness in this at all.

Edward soon enough but his ice cold hand on my warm cheek and said, "Stay out of harm's way for the rest of the day." He brushed some hair out of my hair as our eyes just held gaze on one though his ice cold hand was freezing it made me feel amazing. Edward's eyes seemed to blacken his hazel eyes. It made me confused and interested me more then it freaked me out.

Edward seemed too realized and walked away hastily. Edwards's eyes seemed to be watching me like a lions prey the whole lunch. Not the look I would have wanted from a guy. I mean if he was looking at me like I looked at him I would have been fine. After a while I couldn't take it any longer. So I stood up throughout practically my whole lunch. I didn't care just so I could stop feeling so watched and weird.

I went to my thinking spot that I went to the other day in the park. There was so much to think about for my mind to handle. Of course it was all about boy drama. That was the only drama I ever had. Boy drama. I never had girl drama well except for now in this school but before I didn't. There was the whole Ashton thing that no matter how hard I tried to get out of my head it was just there eating me alive.

Jacob was a huge thing. I wasn't sure really what I thought about him. Was he a really good guy friend? Was he boyfriend material? It wasn't crystal clear yet to me and this morning's bike ride didn't really help. It just confused my poor little head. Then Edward was a complete mystery to me. He enchanted me so much and he definitely attracted me. I was mostly unsure what he felt about me. Also certain things he did were very questioning.

Right in the middle of my thinking session the bell rang. The worst timing since I think I was kind of figuring out Edward. Well, I at least thought I was. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed the very un-fascinating world of biology. By the time I arrived all the seats were taken so I sat in the back. Very luckily for me cause I was completely unable to see Edward. If I did I would be distracted the class. I mean it was hard enough with him across the room.

I started to realize that Edward wasn't my usual type. I was the type of girl that liked Abercrombie models and outgoing guys. Edward was pale. Edward was the quietest and most un-outgoing person in the world but, he was a smart guy too which I wasn't usually into either. Even with that though, every time I was around him my stomach let hundred different butterflies go off in my stomach. I didn't even really know why but I did know there was something there.

Then he suddenly glanced over at me and smile. Of course I did what any other girl and turned my face the other way looking out the window. Acting like I was interested in the PE class going on out there but, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me which released the butterflies once again.

Finally the bell rang, letting me let go of my agony and trochee of acting like I didn't care and letting me smile my way through the halls. The next class definitely ruined all that happiness in my all girls PE class. Yes, I would have rather had my heart race then get racy looks from girls. Also though, I would have rather been playing the game I was playing in there then the game I was playing with Edward in biology.

Soon enough my class with Jacob came and that was with Jacob. Jacob always seemed to equal fun for me. We had a substitute who didn't have a lesson plane which meant no work. This also meant talking the whole time. Amazingly fun!

After class Edward was waiting for me right out the door. He looked adorable as he flashed a smile and said "Ready for the fun world of animals," in sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes at his little comment and said back in sarcasm, "Yeah! Let me tell you!"

As I was looking for his car, he started to lead me to it. It seemed like he knew what I was thinking. Weird. When he stopped I looked to see a red Porsche. My mouth dropped. This guy seriously had this nice car and lives in this inky dinky town. That confused me a little. I got it out of my mind as I had to figure out to get into the car without flashing the whole campus my underwear once again. It didn't look to good. Edward opened the door for me and I got in with woos and ahhs as I flashed everyone my underwear once again. Fabulous!

Edward started the car but then stopped as he looked at me. I was trying to figure out what he was doing. Then he said, "Aren't we going to haft to worry about getting your car?"

I shook my head with a pouty face. "It's currently broken down on the side of the road," and made an even sadder face as I thought of my poor car.

Out of nowhere Edward started driving on the car less roads or Forks. To keep myself preoccupied from Edward I tried looking out the window. That didn't work out since I didn't even see anything outside. It was just blurring by. I soon enough took a look at Edward's MPH and it was freaking 89! I totally freaked.

Once I got control of hoping not to die, I looked at Edward a very mean look and screamed at the top of my lungs, "Edward slow down this car right now!!!!You are driving way to fast!"

All Edward was smile that humored smile that he seemed to do a lot around me and say, "Calm down it's not like you can do anything, you aren't driving. Just calm down I know what I'm doing.

I scowled at him and came up with an idea. "Fine I will walk," and reached for the door. As soon as I opened it was closed by Edward. Not Fair! Edward then turned to me like I was super crazy. All I did was scowl and pray.

"Do you really think that was the smartest idea?"Edward asked with a disapproving look.

All I could do was roll my eyes as I said, "Well I'm going to die anyways so why should it matter how I die. Right?"

The only thing I got from that look was and even more disapproving look. I didn't care though. After scowling for a while on this car ride that seemed to be taking forever even though he was driving at an insane speed.

Edward smiled at me and said "Don't worry I would never let anything happen to you."

My heart might as well been taken by him then. That was such a sweet and caring thing to say and it made feel amazing. Of course what girl wouldn't feel amazing when a god like creature said that to them.

As soon as I snapped in the "awe mode" was as I quickly as I snapped out of it. No matter how cute that was it wasn't going to make my life magically reappear after it was gone.

"Well then if I die will you tell my parents I'm sorry, tell Jensen Ackles to come to my funeral to kiss me, and explain to my friends that you're the reason I couldn't go to spring break."

"My god. You really think you are going to die."

"Yeah. I don't think I know."

The rest of the drive was silent since I think Edward got the vibe that I didn't want to talk to him too much right now. Thankfully though we arrived at his very nice house soon enough. When I got out of the car I felt so grateful to God.

The amazing house we pulled up to seemed sort of new aged style but at the same time it seemed a Victorian style. Flowers flooded the patio and areas around. IT was nice. The driveway with cars as fancy or fancier then Edward's. Made me in shock of all of it.

We entered the amazing house and I thought the outside was beautiful. The inside might as well blow me away. It was filled with furniture that looked as if it shouldn't be touched and chandeliers that look like they belong in a queen's castle. Double stair cases right in front of the doors. Edward started taking me up the stairs but I didn't really want to the project up there.

I stopped half-way up the staircase and gave Edward puppy eyes. "Isn't there anywhere else we can do the project besides well your room."

It was just a little good Catholic girl part of me. I couldn't help it. Every time I'm in a guy's room I feel award and sort of pressured at the same time. Not that Edward would do that but the feeling is still there. I guess it's from previous boyfriends trying to do that. Like Ashton.

Edward shrugged down the stars and said "Fine."

"Thank you" I said with a sweet smile.

Edward soon took me into a huge living room filled with very expensive things. These people made me feel ugly and poor all at the same time! After two hours of studying we were mostly done. I guess that is what happens when you put two smart people together for a project.

As we started to kind of rap up the rest of the project, the four amazingly beautiful from lunch came in and not with the home welcoming face. More like what did you do face? Didn't really know what to do but I did hear Edward mumble something that didn't sound pleasant under his breath.

When they got closer I felt my throat sort of tighten up from the feeling of fear and shock. I actually got a good look at them for the first time. They all had the pale skin of Edward and the bright eyes of Edward. Once again, weird. More I got to know this guy; the more I got interested in him.

Edward finally said, "Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, You guys all know Jenna."

Jasper was the one who had his arm around Alice's waist. He seemed to have his blonde hair slicked back and seemed to have a good muscle tone. Alice had perfect red lips to match her brown red pixie cut hair. Then there was Rosalie that was unbelievably gorgeous. Rosalie had the same perfect red lips with her perfect long blonde slightly curled hair to match her perfect figure. Emmet was the one with arm around her shoulder. Emmet seemed for muscular and big. He had brown short hair. The more I looked at these people the more I felt like I was at a model shoot.

I did a shy wave that didn't seem to make the room anymore friendlier. Big Surprise! So I just sat there looking like an idiot. Then all of the sudden Doctor Cullen came in. He was a famous doctor in the area and I know remembered him telling me about his adopted five kids. I met him when I first came in town. He looked in his thirties, had blonde hair, and had the same eyes the rest around him. Beside him was what I assumed was his wife. The woman was beautiful as the other to girls with her long brown curly hair.

As I turned from the beautiful women, I slowly turned to Doctor Cullen who gave me warm smile. I smiled back. There seemed to be more tension in the room with him here. I didn't know what to do or what to say which was unusual for my talkative self.

So finally to get out of all this tension, I looked at Doctor Cullen and asked "Where is the bathroom?" with my sweet angel girl voice.

Doctor Cullen flashed the smile back at me and said, "Right, over there"

I smiled back once again and went to the bathroom. From there I heard yelling but I'm pretty sure it wasn't from Doctor Cullen. As soon as I heard them go away I re-entered the room. When I entered the room I wasn't the happiest person in there anymore. The whole project was done! I crossed my arms when Edward looked at me.

"You do know this project is 50/50 which means we do equal amounts of work. This means you don't go finishing it without me!" I said getting aggravated.

Edward smiled that crooked smile that made me weak in the knees and said, "Don't freak I just finished it up. You know we both did 50/50 on this project."

"Fine," I shrugged as I sat down on the couch next to him where he looked at me funny; I looked at him and laughed at little and said, "What?"

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

I practically screamed "Yes!"

Now usually at this moment the boy would hug me or if I was lucky kiss me. But, Edward just sat there and smiled. That was fine for me though because that gave me more butterflies then any of those others things ever gave me. That was definitely good enough for me.

I got really thirsty in the excitement and decided to go get some water in the kitchen as I was going I decided to walk backwards. Edward looked at me worried and I wandered why. I soon found out thought when I tripped over a trunk thing and went clashing into a glass sculpture thing.

When everything caught up with me I was on the floor with glass everywhere. Both of my legs all cut up. Soon enough the whole Cullen family around me looking at me with hunger and thirst and ready to pounce.


	3. Chapter 3

My whole body went numb. I wasn't sure what was going on and for some reason I had fear for my life. The thought of the last time I saw my friends and mother and father came to my mind. The thought that my life was going to be over in a few seconds came to mind as well.

I closed my eyes ready for my life to be over but when I opened them I was in Doctor Cullen's arms and in the kitchen with the door locked. It was then I saw the huge cut in my legs. Things were still complicated to me. I didn't know what was going on at all. Doctor Cullen looked at me like he was waiting for me to say something but I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was get out of here.

Doctor Cullen finally got done and I was ready to get out of there. On my way out I recognized he bandaged the cut like a thousand times. As I got out on the porch, Edward came running up to me. There seemed to be a long stare between us.

Edward looked like he was going to say something I didn't want to hear it though. I didn't want to know what was happening. I didn't want to know what was wrong with these people I just wanted to leave.

All I could say was, "Just take me home!!"

Edward did without a word. He was smart enough to know I wanted to go home. As he speed down the roads at light speed I actually felt relieved because if he didn't I might haft to talk to him and find out what was wrong with this perfect guy.

Just as I thought that Edward looked over at me with fear in his eyes. I quickly looked away with fear in mine to. Then Edward pulled off the road. Chills came over my body of the unsureness that was going on. I didn't want to hear what was going on. I didn't want to know.

But, then he said "Jenna what happened back there, it's very complicated," danger and unsureness seemed to overcome the fear in his eyes as he said, "Well…How do I say this?"There was a long dramatic pause.

He was about to say words that changed my life. He was about to tell me the thing I knew but didn't want to hear. The thing that would break my heart.

Then Edward said, "Me and the Cullens are vampires"

I couldn't even look at him. MY hearts skipped a beat. I couldn't bear the news. I didn't know what this meant at all. Could we not be together? Was I going to haft to die? I didn't what to make of it. I didn't know anything at all in that moment.

Edward gave me a long stare and said, "Well aren't you going to say something?!!"

I looked at the aggravated Edward and said, "I don't know what to say! It's not like I'm going to go skip around about it. Edward! I need to absorb all of these because in case you haven't noticed this isn't normal or usual! So, yes I'm not going to say anything about it at the moment!"

I don't know why but tears started coming out of my eyes at that moment. All I knew at the moment was I wanted to get out of this car with this vampire on the side of the road and go home. I just wanted to figure things out and I didn't want to keep speaking to him.

Then, of course, he had to speak. "Ok Jenna I get that but…"

"But nothing! Just please drive me home!" I said feeling the fear in myself. I just hoped he didn't feel it.

Finally Edward dropped me off at my house. When I was getting out of the car he was going to say goodbye but I was already out of there. I went walking into my house acting like everything was fine even though it wasn't but it's not like I could tell my parents what was going on.

Another thing I didn't want to tell them about was the motorcycle ride earlier this morning but I did haft to tell him about the broken down car. Then they told me I had to have to walk school tomorrow which meant getting two hours up earlier than before. Don't think so!

So, I decided to call Jacob and ask him for ride. Which I knew he wouldn't mind but I also knew that I should wear jeans tomorrow. The main thing was that I was not going to mention to my dear parents of his motorcycle if I still wanted to live.

After I asked my parents I had to ask Jacob and just as I thought that he called. "Hey! You called at the best time! Do you sort of mind giving me a ride to school tomorrow? Since my car is still broken down and my parents have this crazy idea of me walking there."

I could hear him giggle a little. "Yeah, of course. As long as you promise to wear that skirt tomorrow."I could just see in my mind his devious smile and wink.

"Ha-ha. You're funny," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I personally think so."

"Ok well I would talk longer if I didn't have homework from being at Edward's all day for that stupid project!"

"Edward Cullen?" Jacob asked in a sort of surprised and guarded voice.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked in my own personal suspicion

"No reason. I'll let you get back to your fun homework. See you tomorrow and seriously consider the skirt."

"Nice try. See you tomorrow!" I said as I ended the conversation

I went off to my room excited that I wouldn't haft to do that terrible thing called exercising. Then as I finished my homework I did what I always did before I slept. Thought about my day and the thousands of things that happened in it.

I remembered the flashing of underwear in the morning. The hammer falling on my foot. My head getting hit by volleyball. Then I remembered Edward at lunch. How his muscular arms were around my waist. His cold hand on my cheek. His hazel eyes making contact with mine.

Of course, then I had to remember the thing I didn't want to remember. The thing I had put in the back of my mind hoping it was some kind of dream. But, I had to remember it wasn't.

The thought of Edward killing innocent people consumed me with many others. The thought of him wanting to drink my blood. The thought that he wasn't the person I thought he was. Then the thought of what I still felt when he was around me. The way he made my stomach toss and turn with every touch and the way he gave me chills from just looking at me.

Ugh! It annoyed me so much! I couldn't feel this way about a killer. Yet, I did and there was nothing I could do about it no matter how much I tried. Very slowly, I started falling asleep thinking of Edward.

The next mourning the first thing I noticed was the sound of nothing. As I went down the stairs nothing! I eventually realized my parents weren't it here. When I went to the table to find a note:

_Jenna,_

_We had a last minute business trip to Florida late in the night. It was an emergency! Wish we could stay. There is money for food and such on the counter and credit card FOR EMERGENCIES! Love you and have fun but not too much. We will be back in two weeks._

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad _

Yep! That was mom and dad for they would just pick up in the middle of night and leave. When I was little I would wake up to random ladies or as they called them nannies. It was terrible but, I understood they were busy and I was old enough to handle myself now anyways. Plus, now I wouldn't haft to worry about the motorcycle showing up and getting yelled at.

Just as the thought came to mind, Jacob's bike pulled up with the motor ruining my train of thought. O well. Then I realized I had to figure out how to get ready in ten minutes. But, I did it. I quickly rushed up stairs and straightened my hair. Put some jeans and tank top on with a cute knitted jacket over it. On the way out I grabbed my bag and a granola bar. I was ready!

When I went outside there was a slight drizzle. Then I was trying to figure out what the point of straightening my hair was. As I saw Jacob looking at me I quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Jacob!"I said with enthusiasm of the happiness of the only good thing of today.

Jacob gave me a long stare. I wasn't really sure why. It wasn't my hair. Couldn't be my outfit. Then I thought it was makeup messed up from the rain.

Jacob laughed and said, "No, it's just your so upbeat for seven in the morning."

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little with Jacob as he grabbed my hand brought me over to his bike. Jacob looked down at my jeans and gave me puppy face and I hit slightly on the shoulder for that.

On our way to school, Jacob kept riding faster and faster. So I kept on holding on tighter and tighter. Then he would ride even faster. I just decided to hide my face in his back since I didn't want to see us fly by everything at the speed of light. Of course the few boys I liked in this town did this.

It was comforting though as my head laid against his warm body. Since there was no sun and there was ice cold rain it felt nice. In my back pocket my phone rang and I knew who it was. Ashton. He had been trying to call me a hundred times ever since we last talked.

It also could have been Katherine and Katie calling and yelling at me for not coming down to Florida with my parents but I knew deep inside it was him. Katherine and Katie were so distant lately. I felt out of the loop and out of their lives.

I also felt like I didn't have a part of me. I had no one to talk to about this. I guess I really did need them more than I thought.

All of sudden the bike was in front of the school. My train of thought was lost and the only thing on my mind now was to get to class. I didn't want to be late once again.

So, I shook out my hair from the helmet and it didn't look as bad as I thought but it was still bad. As I started walking with Jacob to Spanish class, a cold hand grabbed my arm. Soon enough I turned around to the gorgeous face of Edward.

My whole body froze. Yes, I knew I had to face him but I kept praying deep inside that I wouldn't haft to. Edward clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on my arm as he saw Jacob. Jacob did the same. It freaked me out a bit.

"Jacob, do you mind?" Edward said in the rudest tone anyone hercould give!

"Only if Jenna minds."Jacob said in the same rude voice

Before I could answer Edward was taking me away. As I looked back at Jacob I saw a look that made my heart goes cold. A look that had fear for me. I soon started to have fear for myself.

Slowly as I parted eye contact with Jacob, my eyes went over to Edwards face. Once again it was blank of emotion. This made me more scared of not knowing what was going to happen.

Once we reached the very back of the school, Edward looked at me for the longest time it seemed. Edward finally spoke. "Jenna whether you want to or not we haft to talk about last night."

He was kidding me. Edward had to drag from Jacob to talk about this. It was important but I got the basic picture. I wasn't three. I was sixteen and able to figure things out by now so he didn't haft to baby me.

"You're a vampire. What more is there to say?"I said in my aggravated tone, "I get it. All I want to know is what that is for us?"

Edward's eyes lost all intensity's smile started to grow on his face. My heartfelt a tad bit happier.

Edward put his cold hand on my cheek and said, "You're not freaked about this?"

"Not unless you're planning to bite me" I said in a slight laugh even though there was a slight fear inthat too.

Edward kept his cold hand on my cheek as the intensity of our eyes grew between each other. His face came nearly inches from mine by the second. Edward grabbed my other hand and shivers came over my body.

"Jenna there is a few things you need to know."

I shook my head not really prepared of what I needed to know. All I wanted to know what this made us and he really wasn't answering my question.

Then he started again. "Jenna I am very attracted to you. But, there is a problem. I'm attracted to you in other ways and that puts me in fear for you every time I am around you."

"Great!" I thought to myself. Edward was dumping me before we even went out. Well there goes my heart.

As thoughts of disappointment rushed through my head, Edward said, "The thing is though I'm willing to fight that attraction for this one."

Edward smile that crooked smile as he pushed my hair out of my face. He put his hand on my cheek once again and everything felt right as I looked into his eyes. A smile grew on my face as my heart jumped for joy inside of me.

The moment was completely ruined thought when the bell rang. It put me back in reality and back into my world. Sadder though was it put me away from Edward.

As we jogged to class, Edward looked at me and said "Do you need a ride after school?"

"No, Jacob is giving me ride"

Edward all the sudden seemed to slow down for a minute. As I was smiling he seemed to be frowning. I knew that I had to ask him. No matter how much it killed me that my new friend and my new boyfriend, I guess not really sure, hated each other. I had to know that reason.

So, I asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

If it was because he was jealous I was going to get mad. I meant come on. That is what six year olds did over toys. Not what sixteen year old boys did over girls.

"Well…,"Edward said as he stumbled his words, "There is a rival with the families because well... I don't know if I should tell you since he should be the one to"

"Edward! Come on! Please tell me!" I said as if I was asking my mom for a new toy.

Then Edward broke out that crooked smile and said,"Ok. But I'm only telling you this for you safety."

I went at a complete halt when Edward said that. My safety? Why would there be a safety problem with Jacob? What was Edward trying to tell me?

"Ok. Here is it plan and flat. Jacob and his friends and family are werewolves."Edward said as I stopped and stared. My Jacob a werewolf. My newest friend. It didn't seem possible. Like it wasn't a big enough a surprise finding out the vampires existed but also that werewolves were to.

Then I thought back to the tension between both of them. It made sense. Werewolves and vampire were rivals or something. If it wasn't obvious, I could see it in his when I brought him up. I understood I needed to keep it quiet about Jacob around Edward. That was just the way things were supposed to be.

As I finally arrived to class, a teacher scolded me and the whole class watched as she wrote me up a detention for later. When I went to my seat I saw Jacob look at me with anticipation of knowing what happened with Edward. When Jacob smiled, my head kept ringing with Edward's voice saying werewolf. For some reason I just couldn't stop thinking about it that whole period.

Jacob smiled at me and mouth, "what?" as he laughed a little. Realizing I was staring, I looked away and laughed at myself for how stupid was. Jacob was definitely going to make fun of me for that later. Which he did when he walked me to my next class in hardware shop since his class was next door.

It was super hard to contrite to what Jacob was saying though. Especially since everyone was whispering about if we were together or not. "Is she with him?" "She doesn't deserve him." "They make a cute couple!" "Aw man!" That was all I heard down the hall. One if by some incident I was with Jacob it was none of their business. Two we weren't together! We were just walking down the hallway not a big deal. There were other people all down the hall doing the same and they didn't get this much attention.

Finally, I got away from the hallway of gossip and into the class of hardware and since it was full of guys there wasn't too much gossip I guess. All I concentrated on was building an at least B worthy project. Also, I was trying not to kill myself with the saw. It came out half decant to.

Lunch came around. This was ok even since all girls hated me and I was all alone. Yeah!*rolling eyes*It made me realized my social butterfly days were definitely over.

A voice behind me said, "Shouldn't you being eating something?" Edward all of the sudden was sitting in front of me with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Shouldn't you be less annoying somewhere else?" I said with a slight roll of my eyes.

The conversation started which was an interesting one as he told me about his first and second period. Of course, I told him about mine without the details of the school thinking me and Jacob being together. As the conversation went on so did the hush whispers and long stares headed over to me and Edward at the table all alone. Ignoring them I did.

But, what I couldn't ignore was the stare from Edwards's siblings? Well I think so anyways. I didn't really know what Edward considered them. But, the look they gave me was not like all the others around us. It was more along the lines of fear and hatred.

Everyone in the room seemed to be judging me. Not that I cared of their judgments but it isn't like I enjoy it. It makes me feel as though everybody is passing by as a work of art. As they do so, they make comments and judge. So, I pretty much felt as if I was very ugly piece of art.

I am assuming that Edward saw my attention drift off. Because, soon enough he interrupted my train of thought as he said, "Are you ok?"

My daze was out and I smiled and said, "No. No. Everything is fine. Except for the fact that everybody in the lunch room is judging including your family." Saying as I did, I soon realized that my tone was totally rude. Edward seemed surprised by it as well as I was.

Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him across the table. Edward smirked or laughter or reassurance. Which I could not tell. He said, "Calm down. It's just that people around here aren't used to outgoing bubby blondes and things you aren't used to are usually things that most likely judge. My family is just being well them. One they don't really get what is going on. Two you are in on the secret that encounters our lives"

Nodding and smiling, I felt better and better about the whole judging thing. Smiling, as we both were, Edward and my eyes seemed to just be connected. That moment felt as if I was lost in them. I know that sound corny but I was.

The bell rung soon after that. Our eyes were disconnected from each others. His hand soon left mine and I felt as if a dream had just happened.

As Edward joined his family, I went around campus with my phone in hand. Ready to do its worth. The first call was to my parents. They told me about Florida and the warm weather and the sun. I told them of my grades and the other things u tell your parents.

The next people on my list were Katherine and Katie. They were both together, of course, and I was on loud speaker. Both of them went on and on about new boys, parties, and other things that I used to do with them. Too bad I couldn't tell them much. Man! I really did want to. But, that would mean a chance of revealing secret that aren't right to reveal.

That's how my part of conversation was. It was just like to my parents which are saying something. I didn't even tell them of Ashton's call. The distance between our friendships hit me there and that I would never have the same I did with them so far away.

Thoughts that danced around my head soon disappeared as bell rung. That bell really liked ruining my deep thinking apparently. But, on the way to class my mind twisted and turned and then the thought of Ashton came. IT was as though there was permit remembrance of him in my mind.

That is all could think about in biology. Ashton, Ashton, and more Asthon are all that could stick in my mind. No matter how much I tried to get it out of there.

Then as the class ended, Edward came up to me. Ashton's face seemed to fade away with Edward's gorgeous face. Edward grabbed my shoulders and said, "Are you ok?"

I put on my fake smile and said, "Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Luckily Edward couldn't see past my fake smile. SO he simply said, "NO reason" and smiled with a bit of maybe he was just acting. Why can't he just be as clueless as other teenage boys?

The gentlemen that he was, Edward took me to my PE class. This went as has always. Me hurting myself and getting gossiped about.

My class with Jacob was soon next. Once I got there I felt ten times better. All Jacob had to do was smiled and everything felt better.

"So are you excited for a ride home on your favorite machine?" Jacob asked.

"O yes let me tell you" I said in a sarcastic tone and with a slight giggle.

Class ended. Jacob kept grabbing me around the waist and I kept moving it with a slight giggle so he would think it was a joke. It worked.

Jacob walked me over to the bike. Just as I was about to get on I looked over at Edward. I tried to smile at him but he was too busy looking at Jacob as if he was going to kill him. That is when I knew I had to go over there and talk to him.

So, I told Jacob I would be back in like two seconds. By the time I was over by Edward he was no longer looking at Jacob with enraged madness. But, he was giving me a look I didn't like at all.

I rubbed his arm and said, "Will you please stop looking at me that way?" I knew I had a pathetic look in my eyes but I didn't care.

"I don't like you going on a motorcycle with you accident history," Edward said as I laughed at little. His face stayed serious as he continued," and I don't like you going on with him."Edward seemed to growl as he said that.

"Calm down. He is only driving me home and helping me catch up with some homework. I'll be fine. Plus, you can call me later tonight"

I grabbed his freezing hand and wrote my number on it. Walking back to Jacobs's bike, Edward's eyes watched like a hawk. That didn't help much when I was getting on the back of Jacob's motorcycle and held on to him with all my might.

Yes, I felt super terrible. But, what was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to be a brat and just ditch Jacob. Plus, I really needed him to help me catch up. That's all I could thing about on the way. Until I started to think about Jacob being a werewolf.

Should I confront him about it? Should I just casually bring it up? No not today, I told myself. I had to let him tell me. No matter how much I wanted to talk to him about it.

Jacob and I got home. We started on him catching me up on what seemed like nothing on what I missed. Schools weren't that different in different states.

I liked having Jacob over. It made me not all alone in my house. It made me able not to have to think about Florida and everything. Luckily, I was able to feel for once like I had a friend in this new place. It was very comforting.

When we finally got done, Jacob started to tell me about his life, friends, and such. His mom died at early age, his father was in a wheel chair, and yet, he was totally fine. Jacob seemed to deal with things like that very well.

Then Jacob went into great exaggeration about his little group of friends. There was one that sounded kind of like the leader named Sam. There were two more named Quil and Embry that seemed to be his best friends. There were a few others that I completely blanked on names. But, I remember him saying how they all live on the reservation and never really left it. He was the only one.

He was the only one from La Push that left. The only one that went to the high school. The only one that did activities in Forks. I was trying to figure out why.

I started to feel bad as he asked me about my family. I barely revealed anything. I didn't even tell him about Katherine and Katie and I don't know why. While he went on about his close friends, I didn't even mention mine. It made me feel terrible on the inside.

After a long period of silence, Jacob said, "So I and my friends, Quil and Embry, are going to the movies on Friday night."

"No way there is a movie theatre in this town!" I practically screamed.

"Well… not really. It is in another town about thirty minutes from here."

I nodded my head. Jacob continued, "So do you want to come?"

"Duh! So what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

Jacob told me we were going to see Never Back Down. I got super excited that I was starting to actually get a social life. Which I totally ruined when I said.

"Wait! You can't go out at night there is going to be a full moon!"

Jacob looked at me with total surprised and shot of fear in there somewhere to. As his eyes looked to meet mine, mine shifted to the coffee table. Scared to meet Jacob's fierce brown eyes.

There was what seemed like hours of silence. So much tension in one room. When I finally did look up at Jacob's face, it was impossible to read. That just made me more nervous. I eventually decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to come out. I shouldn't have said a word"

I turned away from him. I didn't want to face what was going to happen next. I just knew it was going to be bad. By surprised though, Edward took my hand tight in his.

Jacob soon said, "Edward told you this morning when you guys went off, didn't he?"

All I did was nod yes. Scared half to death. "And you're still talking me to me all day like nothing was wrong? Wow! This is great!!"

My face immediately looked up at surprise to his smiling one. My heart warmed up a little bit to that. Jacob held my hands tighter as he pulled me closer to him. After a second of deep eye contact, Jacob went in for a kiss. I turned my head down to the floor as I avoided his brown eyes.

"I'm kind of with Edward" I said in no intactpation to see Jacob's reaction.

Jacob's whole entire body started to shack. My hand immediately reached for the phone to call 911. Was Jacob having a ceaser of something? I was totally freaked. But, when I reached for the phone, Jacob grabbed my hand.

Fear filled my eyes as anger filled his. Jacob pulled me close to his shacking body and whispered, "Your about to see what causes a werewolf to turn." MY heart stopped beating as all of the sudden Jacob was gone and outside was werewolf. That made it obvious anger was the cause of turning.

Then all I could do after that was just lie around and think. Everything seemed to process at once. The guy that seemed to enchant me was a vampire. The only person can really relate likes me and is a werewolf.

As I started think about all those things, my mind started to think of all the other problems in my life. My parents never really being here. My ex making me feel terrible and my best friends are being thousand miles away. Most of all, I had nobody to talk to about all of this. Just me to think about this.

I slowly walked to the couch and just laid my head there. A few tears came down and my mind went into a haze. Hours seemed to pass as I laid there thinking about everything. I just wished the move never happened.

By the time I was done, all of my face red and puffy when I went into the bathroom. So I washed it a little and just looked at myself. I didn't get it. Why me?


	4. Chapter 4

When I went into the room to listen to my iPod, Edward was there! I jumped at little as I saw Edward there. HE was sitting in my desk chair by my computer. Before I could say anything about it Edward was holding me in his arms. I wondered why. Not that I didn't mind but still.

"Are you ok?"Edward asked. Then I remembered how I cried a little and when I cried it showed all over my face. Edward continued, "Is it that Edward took it hard that we were together?"

I nodded my head in his arms. I thought it was better for him to think that then tell him my life sob story. Then I wondered how he knew that. There was no possible way. When I moved from his arms I gave Edward a suspicious look.

"How did you know that?" I said pulling away from him.

Edward looked at me very nervously at that moment. My curiosity was growing more and more as I kept looking at Edward. I knew something was up. I just wanted to know what it was.

Then he said, "I have a gift of sort of reading minds."

My heart stopped. That meant everything I thought and every conversation he knew. Every personal thing of my life he could find out in a mere second. That's when I blew.

"How much have you heard?!" I said to Edward giving him death eyes.

Edward then grabbed my hands with his cold one's on top. He brought my eyes to his eye level. My blue green eyes met his bright hazel ones. I felt my heart race as he looked at me as if I was the most important thing in the world. And then…. He laughed! Great way to ruin the moment!

Edward continued laughing as he said, "Ha-ha. Jenna let's just put it this way. Well..."

Edward's smile stayed on his face as my mind kept thinking the worse. All I could think of was some embarrassing thing he was going to tell me. Then he said, "I can't read your mind"

A big smile grew and a weight lifted off my chest. Edward pulled me closer to him. "Let's just say some people are on a different wave length and you just happen to be one of them. But, I can still o.k. at your conversations with people."

"That's not fair,"I said, "That is my personal conversation!" My hands drew from his.

"Come on Jenna. You don't really think I would leave you alone with a temperamental werewolf?" Edward said.

Even thought I was happy he couldn't read my mind, I was mad he could just drop in on my conversations with is not right! Plus, it totally invades my privacy!!!!!

"Edward Cullen! That is not right at all! I have rights to my privacy with others! Which, you have no right to intrude on!"I said stomping my feet and throwing my hands up in the air.

"Ummm... Feel like reminding me when my girlfriend turned five?" Edward said as shot him a look but he continued, "Plus, it for your own good."

I felt grumpy and mad that he didn't feel bad. Then I realized he called me his girlfriend. I wanted to smile so badly but I wanted to prove my point at the same time.

So I continued, "Edward just please! Don't spy in on my conversations! Ok?"

Edward nodded his head and I felt happy. As Edward pulled me in his arms, I saw him sort of look around for my parents. Well I think anyway. I wanted to tell him about them. But, I knew if I did it would turn into telling him everything. No I wasn't ready for that. Not…..

Then right there Edward kissed me. With his cold lips on top of mine, it might as well have been heaven. It was as if an adrenaline rush had come over my body. Just as soon as it started, it ended. I slowly stepped from him knowing I was blushing like crazy.

I finally managed to say, "So what do you want to do now?"

Edward leaned towards me making me think he was going to kiss me. But, instead just as he was inches from my lips he said, "I want to learn more about the mysterious Jenna Hilley."

"What is there to learn?" I asked, "I mean I'm from Florida. What more is there to know?" I asked in playfully and ending it with a quirky smile. As I looked him in the eye I learned this wasn't going to work out in my favor.

Edward brought me inches away from him once again and whispered in my ear nice and slow, "Come on." Edward put his hand. I grabbed it cautiously. I was so unsure what was going to happen but I sort of liked it.

Next thing I know Edward cradled me in his arms as mother does to a small child. Not that I minded but I was still pretty lost of what he was up to. Then just as I looked at him we were out of the house in light speed.

Trees were flying by me by the thousands as Edward maneuvered around them. It sort of scared going light speed in who knows where in the forest. From fright I put my head in head in Edward's chest and closed my eyes as I went into the dark forest with a boy. I knew something interesting was soon to happen.

There was a sudden halt. It felt as the world stopped moving. As I was managing to get up without falling on my face, Edward was laughing. Even though it wasn't that funny. Well at least to me anyways.

Once I gained my balance Edward's hand grabbed mine. He slowly led me to a fallen tree trunk. As I sat on the tree I was able to get a good look of the gorgeous creature. Like how he had a chiseled jaw that seemed to be done by an artist. His luscious lips, gorgeous eyes hazel eyes, his forearms made up of all muscle, and I analyzed even more the gorgeous smile that took my breath away.

My admiring was soon done when his velvety voice said, "Tell me everything."

A giggle or two came out as I said, "I don't get what you want to know. I mean I am really boring!"

"Jenna, come on! Umm... What is your favorite color?"

"Pink, royal blue, and lime green." I said laughing the whole time.

From there the ridiculous question went on. Like favorite books, movies, hobbies, and just a lot of pointless things. But, at the same time it made it that much cuter. Just the way of his interest in me made me feel like the only girl that mattered. It felt great.

But, then all that seemed to vanish when Edward asked, "So any past boyfriends?"

"Ummm..." I seemed to stutter but continued, "Yeah only two though."

"Surprise."Edward saw my expression and knew that offended me. "What I meant was that you're so beautiful and amazing I would have thought more. Anyways, any first loves?"

"Well, the first was named James. It was two years ago. I was 14 and he was 16. We had been together for a while. I was really head over heels for him. I thought he was my first love. The night after he said I love you to me, there was a freak accident in a forest. I never saw him again."

Edward looked at me and gave me I'm sorry face. Then I debated whether or not I should tell him about the other one. But, I knew it was right to Edward. It wasn't fair if he didn't know what kind of girl he was going to be with if I didn't tell him. So then I started.

"The next one was Ashton. Both of us being age 15. I remember the way we met. Ashton I guess liked me for a while, so at football game, after he made the touchdown and me cheering up to him, he just grabbed me and kissed me. It was so cute. We've been together since. Well…… until I moved and didn't tell him. He just said I love you and… I couldn't break his heart. I couldn't do that to him."

I took my legs up to my chest and just felt the shame. I kept hearing his deep voice from the phone. My guilt just came back once. Everything just seems to stop when I felt Edward's arms around me suddenly.

He then said, "Jenna its fine. I mean he should be grateful that you were so thoughtful and actually cared so much about his feelings."

My grim face soon to a happy one as I heard that. He knew one of the most shameful things I did and didn't care. He thought it was cute or something. This was amazing! Plus, it made me feel ten times better about keeping it inside.

Edward then went on with questions. Questions of all sorts and after who knows how many hours. The whole time me just pouring out my heart and soul to this guy I have only known for such a short time. This was exactly what I didn't want to do. But, I guess with Edward it didn't matter.

Plus, he did the same for me. Like I found out about his age. This was like 120 years old! I found out about boundary lines of Jacob and Edward. How he can't go out in sun cause like it will show his true self or something. A lot of other stuff to.

Nightfall soon came, and it was beautiful. There was thousands and thousands of stars above us with a nice moon giving light on us. But, once I started to hear animals scurry around d it freaked me out majorly. Before I knew it I was grabbing on to Edward like a scared little child.

Edward chuckled a little before he said, "A little frightened Jenna?" I kept wishing he saw my dirty look for that comment but, it was a little too dark for that.

Then I just said, "Please take me home! I don't want to be eaten by a bear or cougar or whatever can eat me!"

Edward once again laughed and said, "Your with a vampire and worried about getting eaten by a animal?"

That had totally left my mind. The thing of Edward being a vampire had left my mind for a while. I guess because he was so amazing it was easy to forget. That made me thinks that this could really work out with us. Just a normal relationship.

"Well, it's not only that. It is that whole thing about being in the dark with a boy too."

"I could see why."Edward said. Through the moonlight I saw Edwards's perfect white crooked smile. It made my heart go a few seconds faster.

As I was in awe of him, Edward cradled me in his arms once again. Off we were at the speed of light in the forest. I soon learned it was scarier at night. With the thousands of trees passing you by and you not being able to see any at all. It made me keeps thinking I was going to hit my head on one and lose some brain cells or get in a concussion.

We both were finally home around 12 o' clock at night. I was then for once thankful of my parents not being home because they would have killed me! Once we got to the door I had the door opened lightly and said "Well, have a good night sleep," with an innocent smile.

"That would be nice if I did sleep." I heard amusement in his voice and felt my face get red as I started to close the door. Then all the sudden I heard Edward say under his breath, "Well at least she sleeps beautiful."

I immediately opened the door again and screamed, "What? Edward have you been like watching me sleep or something?"

"Well…… yes" Edward said.

Ok the thought of perfection just left the door at that moment. That was just beyond creepy!!! I just wanted to kill him. Edward saw that when I went in for a slap and he caught my hand.

"Jenna, calm down! A lot of people say what is on their mind in their sleep and I needed to know what was on your mind."

Edward released my hand as he smiled with amusement. I really wanted to be mad at him but I just couldn't. He was to perfect. So all I could do was roll my eyes, sit on the couch, and say, "You are such a stocker."

"And you are amazing, "Edward said as he sat next to me on the couch, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, Gone With the Wind ok?" I asked

"Yeah."Edward said calmly.

I sat down in Edward's icy muscular arms. The moment I knew I was in his arms, looking up at his face, I knew he was perfect for me. As the movie went on, my eyes grew dreary. The next thing I knew I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to alarm set on my phone. Soon enough I was up curling my hair, putting on makeup, and such. Then I choose an outfit of jeans and tank with a blue jacket. Through my breakfast I saw motorcycle roll up. Happiness went through my body as I saw Jacob under the helmet.

The next moment I appeared outside to Jacob giving him a huge. All I could feel was the relief that everything was going to be fine. That I didn't lose my new friend. I realized that moment maybe I could get thought this with a friend and boyfriend in the end. Hopefully neither of them would collide.

Once I was ready, you know with makeup, clothes and such. Finished my makeup of eye liner, mascara and lip-gloss and the soon enough was outside. Well, after I grabbed my bag and a granola bar of course. When I was outside I gave Jacob a hug again.

"I thought you were pissed at me?" Jacob said with a face of hope almost.

"And I thought you were going to let a little thing like me getting a boyfriend ruin our friendship. You know since your enemies and everything."I said that and flashed a cute smile at Jacob. Jacob flashed the white perfect t toothy one right back at me.

We then went out of school. We soon got to school thirty minutes early! Since I got to school early I decided to study. I had a major biology quiz that day and I thought it would be productive. After I thought of that idea I figured out where the library was.

After about ten minutes of hard studying, I all the sudden felt a burst of cold that sent shiver through my body. Ignoring it, since I thought it was just air conditioning, I went back to studying. All of the sudden though there was that velvety voice of beauty. It said sweet and slowly in my ear, "Good morning beautiful."

My face lit up as it faces his. During my smiling, Edward smiled a cute flirty smile at me. Edward than sat across from me. My concentration went back to studies. But, I couldn't help but to keep looking at the beautiful masterpiece across from me. So, I did the logical thing and closed my book and got up.

Edward looked at me with major confusion and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I can't concentrate." I said with a humor in me.

"And why is that?" Edward said in that tone of he already knew but was trying to be flirty.

"Because there was this major distraction across from me."

I flashed Edward with a flashy smile and batter of my eyelashes or two. Edward returned with that crooked smile that made me weak in the knees. Once we got into the hallway Edward put his arm around me and brought me close to him.

There was slight problem with that. I was never one for public displays of emotion. It just wasn't me. Plus, I did know that Jacob liked me and the last thing I needed him to see was me an Edward. It wasn't nice. I also knew I couldn't handle Jacob's face if he saw us.

So, I slowly removed Edward's arm from my waist. Soon enough I continued down the hall. Then I got a look of Edward's face. It was one irritation and looking at the floor as if he was going to kill it. But, I just ignored. He would just have to listen to my explanation for it later.

Before I could do that, Edward all the sudden stopped like an angry child. The next second I was in a closet, up on wall and with Edward against me. My mind in a state of confusion and not sure of what he was doing. But, whatever it was I didn't get and scared me. His face was emotionless as he looked at me those fierce golden eyes of his.

Then Edward said to me, "Are you embarrassed to be with me or something?"

This kid must have been kidding. Edward was the most gorgeous guy in the school and maybe in the US. He also was definitely the charmiest to. So how could I be embarrassed? Plus, that would mean I wouldn't want to be seen next to such a gorgeous creature. But, I get how he would think that.

Edward held my hand and held it tight. I knew I would haft to answer soon. So I said, "No silly! You're to amazing for that. But, just because I'm in a relationship with you does not mean the whole school needs to know about it!"I gave Edward a sincere look, "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"But, how else am I going to show you off?" Edward said with a sexy wink.

I laughed and said, "I'm sure you will find a way"

Edward smiled away. Though, I could definitely tell he was still a little mad. But, he hid it very well. I liked to think it was for my benefit.

My first class which I made exactly time was my class with Jacob. The Spanish teacher was teaching us about the new vocabulary for our next lesson. When I was writing notes, Jacob passed me a note. Once I read the note it said:

Excited for tomorrow night????

I looked at Jacob and he just smiled a funny cheesy life. To not interrupt the class, I tried to keep in my laugh. Jacob then gave me a questioning face and I wrote on the paper:

Duh! Can't wait! =DDD!

The note was soon passed to Jacob. It took him forever to open. But, when he did, he just smiled and did the hand motion of me too. This got him scolded at the teacher and what made me laugh.

The next class was hardware. That class was way boring that day. Then I had lunch. That day I actually had someone sit with me. It was Jacob! This made me like super happy well only for awhile since I kept seeing Jacob look at something behind me. Then he said the comment, "Your bloodsucker keeps looking over here at us."

I ignored the comment and looked over at Edward. I'm pretty sure he didn't see me look since he was too busy having a stare down with Jacob. The rest of lunch was silent as the tension seemed to make a roar of loudness. That's all I could feel.

But, what could I do? I'm pretty sure little old me can't stop a hundreds of years of rivalry. Even with knowing that I kind of hoped by a slight chance they might. But, by the way they were looking at each other right now, I was pretty sure that was not going to happen.

Rest period of mine came and went. I didn't really want to talk to anybody back home. Especially Katherine and Katie since knew I would haft to lie to them. That was the last thing I needed on my sub conscious. So I just did homework that I forgot to do the night before because of Edward.

Biology class soon came. I didn't really want to talk to Edward since I was still a little irritated about lunch. If only he knew how acward that was for me. Which I felt bad for but he needed to remember that the rivalry had nothing to do with me. So, I shouldn't be brought into it.

English class came with Jacob and lucky for Jacob the thing at lunch mostly left my mind. Then I felt even worse for Edward. Just as the last bell rang I ran to my locker and there Edward was. Right against my locker, smirking at me. I guess he was fine but I still said, "Sorry for the whole shoulder thing in biology. Forgive me?"

"I don't know." Edward said with a tad bit of flirty smile

"Fine with me." I said and just rolled my eyes. Edward needed to get I don't beg for things. Never ever! So I walked and he followed. I laughed to myself.

"So any plans tonight?"

"No "I said and Edward was about to say something but I said, "But….. I do have to check out some of the town and catch up on some homework. Sorry."

"Well, I can come with you for that stuff and I can help you with some homework to" Edward said.

"And also I have me time tonight." I said.

Yes I have a me night. It's a night I just chill and don't worry about anything. I watch marathons of my favorite TV shows I have on DVD or sleep. I always find something to that just relaxes.

"Me time?"Edward said with a slight giggle under his breath.

I rolled my eyes at him as we exited the school. Before I could up for something witty to say I saw my car and practically went nuts!!!!! I had my car back!!! YAYY!!!! It was amazing to see that little cute car just practically sitting there for me. It made my day!

Once I got over my excitement I hugged Edward as he went in for kiss which just proves he does not listen or he just likes annoying me. Jacob said goodbye to me too. Then off I went. As I was driving at the approate speed, I was able to look at Forks. Even then though there wasn't really anything too looks at.

I got home and decided to blow off my homework for that night and just enjoy myself. I decided to watch some of my seasons of Girls Next Door. As I got into the second season the lights went off! My heart stopped.

Deciding to overcome my fear, I got up and tried to find a flashlight in all the darkness of the night. To make it better I kept remembering how all the death scenes in the movie seem to happen in a freak blackout in the middle of the woods. After tripping over myself, soon enough I found a flashlight.

Just as I turned on the light, a noise of the door opening seemed to fill my ears. I kept telling myself that I was freaking myself out. But, when something flashed in front of my flashlight I knew I was going to die and that I was about to inspire the newest horror story.

Then something grabbed me from behind. I screamed at the top of the lungs even though I knew no soul could hear them. The only thing I could thing to do was hit whatever was holding me with the flashing and kick as the strong grasp held me. But, it didn't seem to affect it and the grasp was too tight to escape from.

Then I heard the voice, "Jenna it's me. Edward"

My heart's racing soon stopped. But, my temper soon rose. So I continued kicking. I mean he could have told me that like when he came into the house. Yet, he did the opposite and came in and scared me half to death.

Of course he said, "Jenna why are you still kicking?"

"Because I like to think that I might actually hurt you really bad for scaring me half to death." I said.

I looked at his dark face in the darkness around me. His white skin made him so clear and so did his smile as he laughed. What sucked was I couldn't even get away from him because of his strength of Hercules around my waist. I tried to get irritated at him but it was hard.

Especially when he said things like, "Sorry beautiful but just didn't want you alone in a house of darkness all by yourself. Just trying to be there for you"

Soon that cute little flirty smile came on his face and with that came shivers and an unnatural beat of my heart. Edward's grip loosened. I turned and faced him as his amazing sculpted arms surrounded me. Then as I looked up the lights turned on. With that came the sight of Edward just centimeters from my lips.

"Edward was you trying to kiss me?"I said seeing past his game but going with it since he made it so perfect. Of course it was impossible for him to do something imperfect.

Edward smiled as he got closer and said, "Now where did you get a crazy idea like that?" Then he did the best thing of kissing me.

"So anyways what were you watching?" Edward said as he went over to the TV. It felt weird as he pulled away so quickly. When I went over to him, I got a good look at his eyes as they seemed to be almost black. This scared me but it seemed worth it. Also I thought it romantic of how much he held back and fought just to kiss me. There was a line we both seemed to be crossing. But, Edward was worth going over millions of them.

The next morning soon came. I loved not rushing in the morning and not worrying about my hear getting messed up by all the wind in the rain. I mean I could put down the top of the car but, there was no point since not a ray of sun ever came down in this pathetic thing called a town.

That's when it hit me. That was why Edward lived here. Because, there was no sun ever! That made sense but, I should have been able to get that way earlier. Also it made me realize he probably hasn't seen sunlight in who knows how long. Also, it made me happy that I didn't have to ask Edward about it. IT seemed to make it feel acward between us. Hopefully that wouldn't happen as much anymore.

I was ready and off to school. Half-way there I realized that I was going to be late! That would be the hundredth mourning in a row it felt like. I figured there was a down side to not having parents get you up and friends that speed down the road.

I arrived to class with the teacher yelling at me in front of the whole class. Also if he didn't make it worse, he practically burned a hole in my back as I walked to my sit. Of course, Jacob was laughing. The look of not right now came across my face but that didn't even help me. So I was a brat about and gave him a cold shoulder as he told me of when he was going to pick me up.

Jacob walked me to hardware class where I aced a test. Also where the idiot boys went on about how I was sleeping with the teacher to get. I just really don't get why people in this town had no lives. Also why a lot of them had to be really mean to anyone who was new and had a life. Well use to anyways.

Lunch came, where I sat by myself. I didn't even care anymore. If I sat with Edward his family stared the whole time. With Jacob there was a staring contest going and making me feel in the middle and both of them there was the whole lunch room looking. So I decided against it.

Rest period I prepared for biology where we dissected a frog. Poor frog! Also to make it worse I got paired with a football player who didn't know what he was doing so I practically did the whole thing by myself. But, what was funny was Edward's Mr. Jealous face the whole time. Which was funny but he needed to chill.

English came with Jacob. Jacob passed a note telling me he was going to pick me up at 8 at my house tonight. I smiled and Jacob just smiled back. I loved having a friend now!

Once class was done I went to my locker as always, then I found Edward standing there. He just smiled at me. So I tried to open my locker but it just would not budge! Then Edward smile broadened and he unbudged in a quick second.

As the rolling of my eyes was going on. A girl that was in my grade came up and asked Edward out as if I wasn't standing right rude but of course Edward said no. But he also said he had a girlfriend and I loved hearing him saying that and knowing it was lucky little me.

As we walked to my car Edward said, "Excited for you night with the dog?"

I tried to figure out how he found out about my night with Jacob. Then I remembered he can read anybody's mind at any time and obviously he did that. Also I didn't like that dog comment. IT wasn't nice! Then I remembered how Jacob said the blook sucking comment so I let it go.

I gave Eddward a very mean look and said, "Yeah! So excited!" I saw the jealousy in his eyes and that was the point I was trying to get at. Then I continued, "And thanks a lot for eavesdropping on my conversation after I asked you not to do that! I don't know what Im going to do but Im going to figure it out later."

My mind raced with mixed emotions at the moment but I knew I wanted to leave. So I went to go insidemy car door. Edward obviously wanted me to stay. This he proved when he shut my car door. I knew I couldn't match his strength so I just looked at him.

Edward finally said, "I'm not letting you leave with you so mad at me"

Edward grabbed my hands between his two icy ones. I looked up at his eyes and saw his new tint of golden eyes. HE must have hunted with his family lastnight or something. Well that's what he says he does anyway.

"If you don't want me to be mad in the first place you should give me my own privacy! That's all I ask and it's a thing I shouldn't have to ask in the first place."I said to him.

Edward place his hand on my cheek to bring me to his attention. Our eyes met as he said, "Jenna, don't you know I do this for your safety. I cant trust you alone with him and risk losing you."

Right at the moment I moved away from him and went into my car. I couldn't believe him. He just thinks he can control me and that's not how it works. But, I felt bad so I rolled down my car window, looked at Edward, and said, "I'll call you later"

After getting that out of my mind on the ride home, I quickly got done with homework and got ready for that night. Did the basic of restraightning my hair. Put o a lone sleeved shirt and a skirt with some as I was doing the final touches of my makeup I heard a beep. Jacob was here and for once he wasnt on bike. He was in a old ford truck.

There were two boys in the back that looked very similar to Jacob. I assumed they were his friends Quil and Embry. I grabbed my cell and some lipgloss and out I went. I eventually got in the car and when I did Jacob looked at me weird.

"Jacob are you ok?" I laughed

Jacob came out of his weirdness and smiled and said, "Yeah! Jenna these are my two friends Quil and Embry."

I smiled very nicely at both of them. On the way over it was pretty quiet. Well at least for me. Quil, Embry and Jacob wer being boys. There were a few moments of them just looking at each other. Like they had a secreat eye code our something. Weird!

After a drive of confusing, we arrived at the old town movie theatre. We got inside and I of course sat next to Jacob which pratically distracted me from the whole movie! Half-way through it I was craving some soda. So I went out to the snackbar and Quil decided to join me.

We got out into the line and there were so many familiar faces from school. I assumed this was the place to be on a Friday. Then I looked over at Quil. He kept looking like he wanted to say something, but he kept deciding not to.

I smiled the same friendly same as I did in the car. I then said, "Quil, is there something you want to tell me by any chance?"

"Jenna, I know you know about "The Seceret"Quil said with much seriousness.

I could tell Quil was not the happiest about it. But, I understood it all at the same time. I mean I have only known him for a minute and I guess I didn't look trustworthy or something. So I nodded my head.

Quil sighed and said,"Well there is this thing that comes with being… well you know," I could see he was trying not say it, "There is something that you shouold really should know. It's for your own best interest."

I nodded once again and Quil brought me outside and we sat on a bench. The whole time it was silent as my mind puzzled. I mean it could be anything. We are already dealing with werewolfs."

"In our pack, there is thing called Imprinting,"Quil said.

There was so many terms and baggage with vampires but not with werewolves to! So confusing and mysterious. What could imprinting possibly. This Quil then answered.

"Imprinting is what happens when you find your one true mate. It's this unstoppable attraction with each other. It is kinda of as if it is your one true love in a way. It's something you cant control and you just for this other person."

"Quil, what does this haf't to do with me?" I asked.

Quil looked nervously at me and said, "Jacob imprinted you."

"What?"I said

My mind went to a thousand thoughts. The main was Edward. The second was what this could possilbly mean with me and Jacob's relationship. This was going to make tensions ten times worse with them. It was going to be acward with me and Jacob. It would have been fine if I didn't have a boyfriend!

"So this means… there is a destined love… with me and Jacob?"I said.

And Quil just nodded his head. I escused my self as I was walking around a near by park and looking at the stars. Just thinkingthe same thoughts over and over again. Worried and a little scared. I didn't know what this even meant for me and Edward.

All the sudden there was a lot of yelling and by surprise Embry came over. I just looked at him, not really sure what to say. I didn't really even want to talk.

"You know this doesn't haft to ruin your friendship with Jacob." Embry said, "It is something he can control but it is somethinng he also cant control. He saw a picture of you in the newspaper and that's when it happened. It was destiny Jenna but, it doesn't haft to ruin anything either."

Embry then walked away. I got that this imprinting thing was out of his control. He couldn't do anything no matter how hard he tried. I just really wished I knew what he was going throught but I didn' I felt a very warm arm around and there was Jacob.

Jacob sat there for a moment and looked at the stars as I was just doing. He seemed to be thinking hard. Very hard! He kept looking likehe was going to say something but kept not. Then confindence enveloped his eyes.

Then he said it, "Jenna, this imprinting thing. I cant even imagine how you feel about it. But, it is something that I just have. I don't know how to say it. It is just more than crush but not exactly love. But, what I do know is that I got lucky. That's cuase I was lucky it was someone like you who I got to imprint 's the luckies thing in the world."

Jacob did something then took me by complete surprise. Something that confused my heart. Jacob kissed me. That bad part was I didn't pull away. I just kept kissing him and when it turned into makeout I pulled away. The first thing that came to my mind was Edward. The next thing that came to my mind was that I liked that kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

There was complete silence. It felt as if the world stopped. Out of nowhere, Embry and Quil came to tell us that we better be getting home since it was late. We all piled in the truck. The truck was in complete silence this time. Nobody spoke a word. Except they did that weird eye thing again.

I really wanted to say something to Jacob but I knew that in the car with his friends was not the place. It was be embarrassing for both of us and I knew that it wasn't the best time to talk about.

We finally arrived at the house. Jacob walked me to the door and there was nothing at all. None of our usual laughs and jokes. Just silence.

I walked in the dark house. Thinking how I was going to tell Edward if I was going to tell him at all. I knew I definitely wasn't going to tell him about the three werewolves I was with. I just decided that maybe it was best that he didn't know.

Then I turned around and there Edward was inches from my face and the first thing he did was yell. He was furious. You could see his golden bulging with anger.

"Jenna! You went to the movies with not one but three werewolves! What were you thinking?! Also now that Jacob likes you, I am at more risk of losing you! You should not even be near him! Ever!"

My mouth opened very wide. I just could not believe what Edward just said to me. Not only was he telling me what to do, he was telling me stay away from my friend. I did not get what he thought he could do. The main thing I did not like was I felt like he was acting like he owned me.

All of this showed when I screamed, "Wow! Are you kidding me? Edward you can't control me and tell me who I can be around! It does not work that way! Especially since you do not own me!"

After just getting done yelling at him all Edward could do was smile. Which made me just so much happier. Then he said, "Jenna, Jacob likes you. If you do something that makes him angry, you might set him off. That puts you at risk of me losing at you. That's a chance I don't want to take."

Edward kissed me on the head. I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I can't believe he just totally blocked out what I said to him. Plus, this whole at risk thing. I was at the same dangerous risks or even more with Edward. Also Edward needed to know Jacob is someone I really do need to talk to.

Well I guess there were homeroom and the phone. Also my parents were going to be back in a couple days and there was nothing he could really do when they were home. The only bad part about that is I would be lying to Edward. But, he was being a jerk so I guess he somewhat deserved it I guess.

Edward suddenly pulled me into his sculpted arms. My head laid on his chest where no heart beat was present. By lifting my chin up, Edward then kissed me. After a while I realized what he was doing. Trying to make me promise to him through seduction. It was like what they did in those old movies of vampires almost.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes that seemed to get darker. "Edward, do you really think you can just kiss me and make me forget about a friend and forget how you practically commanded me like a dog?"

Edward answered that with a kiss. As I could not pull off I did what any girl would do. Slapped him! Too bad I felt bad after.

"Sorry!" I said feeling terribly.

Edward seemed to look at me in shame. Then Edward said, "Jenna, I'm sorry about that. I just really don't want you around him. Plus, even though imp dead practically, I'm still a man who has emotions for you."

I just smiled a little. Then I felt my eyes grow weary. So I looked at him and said, "good night"

"Good night beautiful. See you tomorrow for out date." Edward said as he went out my door smiling. Which made me go upstairs with a tad smile but, didn't make me forget about Edward commanding me. Yet, I still went bed happy.

The next morning my eyes slowly opened and, through my mourning haze I saw the angelic face of Edward looking at me. I just stared at him as he seemed enchant me. Everything did and it was amazing that I could be this attracted to a guy. It was something I never felt but I was happy I got the chance to.

Then the dream Edward said, "Good morning sleeping beauty"

"I hate when I'm dreaming" I said.

"Too bad you're not dreaming," Edward said with that smile that was amused but seemed to think my stupidity was cute, "I'm here for our date."

My eyes got out of the haze as I got up and looked around my room. I reached my arm over to the clock. The time was 11 and I was trying to figure out why he would be here for a date. Especially, since most dates were usually at night but, Edward was no ordinary boy so I guess I shouldn't have suspected a normal date.

Edward grabbed my hand around the clock and smiled. I could tell he knew what I was thinking when I looked at the clock. "Yeah, I know its 11 but, what we are doing today is something we need to do early so we can go on an actual date."

"Ok whatever" I smiled.

Sending Edward downstairs, I quickly changed into some ripped jeans and cute top I found that was blue. Feeling bad making Edward wait, I did my hair the quickest way of putting it up in a bun and did my makeup. Finally I was ready to go.

The part that came next was difficult. That was trying to figure out the whole driving situation. I and he argued back and forth. He wanted to drive me in his car because of his pride and manners and I wanted to drive in my car because I didn't want to die in car crash. Too bad there was no point in my fighting since Edward just ended up taking me into his car before I could object.

We started driving up a very familiar road. I looked around as we got a little away. Then I realized where we were going. I knew exactly where we were going.

"Edward, are you taking me to your house?" I asked. Hoping with every bone in my body that I was wrong.

"Yeah, we are going to meet my family."

Edward smiled a smile of no fear. Like everything was just going to be amazing. Yet, if only he knew my fear of meeting families. I mean last time they didn't even like me!

Plus there was that whole thing with me knowing there big family secret. I mean they probably didn't even trust me with it. Also, I could do something really stupid!

Edward wrapped his icy cold hand around mine and gave me a look of reassurance. Too bad that wasn't going to help at all! Especially since just at that moment we got into the drive way of the amazing, beautiful home and especially since I all I could think of is what I could screw up or say wrong.

When we got out of the car, all I could do was keep staling. Like I unhinged my seat belt slowly and find things in the car to distract Edward. I even took extra short steps as we went along the long driveway.

But, of course with Edward's light speed he said, "Can you walk a little faster, please?"

"But, that would mean getting inside faster," I said with a look of despair on my face.

Edward just laughed at me as he grabbed my hand again as he led me more into the house. We entered the elegant house that was more elegant then I remembered. The same that blew me away when we first arrived. Then Edward pulled me toward him and smiled.

"I guess my family isn't here," he laughed, "but, while we wait I can give you a tour."

O! Edward did! The house had a whole history that seemed centuries long. Every room, every lamp, and every piece of furniture had the elegance and grace. It seemed like endless rooms of history and more incite of the Cullen's.

Then, Edward and I arrived at his room. His walls were covered with bookcases and inside the bookcases were thousands upon thousands of ancient, classical books and music. It astounded me how much culture and art one person can have. Just another thing to love about Edward.

As I kept looking around Edward's room, I saw there wasn't anything else really but a nice couch and some nice photos and that's about it. I also saw there was no bed but, that's when I remembered he wouldn't need one since he didn't sleep.

Edward took me by his side on the leather comfortable couch. My head laid on his chest and his icy arms around me. Edward kissed me lightly on the forehead and I just smiled. Then there was sudden noise in the house. Edward got up and I looked at him with curiously.

Edward said, "My family is here."

Edward grabbed my hand and brought me downstairs. I tried to watch every step I took so I wouldn't trip and have the coincidence as last time. Even though every step I took I was too busy getting more nervous. Until there the family was in the living room.

I smiled and waved in an acward way. I think they felt as acward too. But, then Alice introduced herself him to me in a upbeat and very happy way. Then everyone introduced themselves again. We all sat down and Charsile looked at me very seriously.

He then said, "Jenna, we are all very happy you are with Edward but, just remember that being with someone like us comes with consequences and responblities."

"Yes, I know and I just hope you can trust and know I would never do anything to reveal your secret."

My eyes finally met all of their blazing, hazel eyes. Their eyes seemed to stare right through me but, then I did the thing I was scared to do and started to talk to them. Everything went fine after that. I even got back to my old bubby self.

Alice then said, "She is the total opposite of Bella!"

The whole room seemed to freeze after she said that. Everyone seemed to avoid eye contact with me. I looked at Edward and he was too busy looking like he was going to kill Alice. Alice just mouthed sorry. The thing I did next was something I knew I shouldn't have done but did it anyways.

"Who is Bella?" I asked looking at Edward with a smiling face. "Edward?"

His eyes seemed to fill with sadness and grief. Edward then grabbed my hands and said, "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do!"

Edward's hand gripped my hand almost to death as he looked for the words he said next. "Jenna, Bella was…… my wife."


End file.
